October Night
by PrincessTiva
Summary: She would never be able to erase that night from her memory, even if she wanted to. Tiva. One-shot.


**A/N: Wow, so this is my first M-rated story apparently. I wouldn't necessarily call it M but I wouldn't call it T either soooo yeah. Anyway, I hope you..like it? I don't even know. Haha this is weird.  
Summary: She would never be able to erase that night from her memory, even if she wanted to. Tiva. One-shot.  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters. (and you know it!)  
Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ziva David stared out of her window, her hands folded in her lap. The sun was still shining outside, it was a hot October day in Israel. But for some reason she was shivering, she was so freezing cold. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't even bother to wipe them away.

* * *

"_Don't cry, Ziva," Tony whispered, gently wiping away her tears and pulling her body closer to his. _

_She almost whimpered when his hand slid under her shirt and came in contact with her skin. More tears ran down her cheeks and she found herself unable to stop it. _

"_Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, his hand running along the skin of her back in circles. _

_She hid her face in the crook of his neck and when she spoke, her voice was muffled by his skin. "I am scared."_

"_There's no need to be scared," he assured her, his voice so soft and gentle that she almost broke apart right there in his arms. _

"_I cannot do it," she whispered. But even as she said the words, her hands roamed over his naked chest, taking in every inch she could reach. _

"_If one night is all we get, then I'm willing to take it," he whispered back, his hands pushing up her shirt. _

_She bit her lip and shook her head. But she raised her arms anyway, so he could take off her shirt._

* * *

She quickly wiped away her tears, hating herself for being so weak. It had been one year. One year ago she had sent him away. And she'd be damned if it hadn't been the biggest mistake of her life. How could she not have seen the way he looked at her? The way nobody else ever would.

* * *

"_My God, you're beautiful. So absolutely beautiful, Ziva," he whispered in awe. _

_He was hovering above her, his eyes roaming over her body. Their shirts and pants along with her bra were long forgotten and all that was separating them now were his boxers and her panties. _

_She blushed at his words and wordlessly pulled him in for a kiss, moaning softly as his tongue found hers. _

_Her hands found the hem of his boxers and he pulled away from the kiss, looking right into her eyes. She had never seen his eyes like that before, so dark and full of passion. And love. But she was too scared to admit that. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked, his voice rough with emotion. _

_She trembled under his intense gaze and nodded. She couldn't be more sure._

* * *

Ziva pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she chided herself. Why had she let him go? Why had she made the best thing that had ever happened in her life leave? She cursed under her breath as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. And everything she could think about were his words, still ringing in her ears – even one year later.

* * *

_He locked his eyes on hers, silently asking whether she was ready. As she smiled up at him, his expression somewhat changed. He leaned down and captured her lips in the softest kiss. Softer than any kiss they had shared before. But still, more intimate than any of their previous kisses. There was a meaning that neither one of them had been ready to admit before. Were they ready now?_

"_I love you," Tony breathed against her lips. _

_She froze for a moment, then blushed and looked away. But he put his finger under her chin, turning her face towards his again so their eyes locked. _

"_I mean it. I love you, Ziva. I love you so much," he whispered._

_Shivers were running down her spine as she stared up into his eyes. She reached out and cupped his cheek, smiling softly as he leaned into her touch. _

"_And I love you," she said, a grin spreading across her face as she finally, finally got out the words she had been feeling for so long. He grinned right back at her before capturing her lips in yet another breathtaking kiss. _

* * *

Ziva covered her mouth with her hand as sobs rocked her body. The way his lips felt on hers, the way he looked into her eyes, the way it had felt to hear those words from his lips, the way their bodies moved so perfectly in sync and the way his touch had set her entire body on fire. She would never be able to erase that night from her memory, even if she wanted to.

She gulped as she thought about the way his face had dropped – along with her heart – when she had told him that she still couldn't come home with him. The way he had kissed her on the tarmac. It hadn't been a goodbye kiss, it had been a kiss that screamed 'come back to me'.

Before she knew it, she had gotten up and retrieved her phone from the kitchen table. She had an important call to make.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. This has been a thing. Please please please let me know what you think in the reviews section below. Because honestly, I don't even know what this is haha :D  
Love you lots,  
~ C.**


End file.
